There are a number of devices and way to test terminal ends in connectors. A traditional testing method is to manually test the terminal by hand. Here a tool is pressed against each terminal by hand. The chances of error here is high as the person applying pressure cannot control the amount of pressure applied each time. Thus loose or defectively latched terminals may not be identified or correctly positioned terminals may be dislodged. Also the direction of force may not always be in line with the terminal end so the terminal has a chance of bending during testing. Another problem with manual testing is that only one terminal end is tested at a time making the testing process very time consuming. Though devices have been created to address the manual problems listed above, these devices come with other problems. For instance, devices may only test a few terminals at a time or are only designed to test one specific type of connector. A device is therefore desired that can tests multiple terminals in an entire connector at once. A device is further desired that can test multiple rows of terminals at the same time. Such a desired device should have only one piston to apply calibrated force to test all terminals.